it's a cold and broken hallelujah
by shadowinthedark13
Summary: She won her war. Artemis-centric.


**Title: **a cold and broken hallelujah

**Rating/Warnings: **M for sexy shower scenes.

**Word Count: **3, 382

**Character(s):** Wally West, Artemis Crock, Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson, M'gann M'orzz, Kaldur'ahm, Conner Kent, Klarion

**Pairing(s):** Wally/Artemis, some M'gann/Conner and maybe a dash of Zatanna/Artemis

**Summary:** She won her war.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Author's Notes: **My headcanon is that Artemis only joined the Team to take down her father and stop him from ruining other families and lives. And since she did that, she didn't really have a reason to stay on the Team aside from her friends. So basically she focuses on schoolwork and whatnot. And that's why we didn't see her in the first episode, because she's working to make hers and her mother's life better and the hero stuff isn't her main priority anymore. Anyway, that's just a thought. This starts the same time the first season finale ended, January 1st.

* * *

Wally's kisses taste like blood and sweat and peanut butter and it's perfect, she thinks, wrapped gauze around Kaldur's arm and ignoring the redhead's look. The Flash and two of the Green Lanterns were speaking to him at the moment, but his eyes were stuck on her form. Hungry and happy.

Kaldur gives her a smile, touching the inside of her wrist with webbed fingers. "Are you happy, my friend?"

Beside them, Roy and M'gann glance over, the latter changing the archer's own bandages. Roy gives Artemis a look, and M'gann smiles. Artemis nods, leaning forward to kiss Kaldur's cheek, grinning when she sees his blush. "Yeah, Kal, I am."

"Good," he nods, taking his hand out of her arm and moving to stand. Artemis backs away, finally turning to stare at her—boyfriend?—at Wally. He's glaring at her, hands on his hips, a burn from one of his fights bright against his heated cheeks. Artemis grins cheekily, walking toward him at his uncle and the Lantern's leave them be.

"What's with the kiss for Kaldur? _I'm_ your—uh. Hero?" He tries, glare losing its heat.

"Boyfriend?" She offers hesitantly, because she's never had one of those before. Hell, it might be nice to have someone to have an emotional, mental relationship with, as well as physical. Artemis is used to harsh fingers and sharp teeth on her neck. When Wally's hand rests on her waist, all hesitant movements and wary glances, she likes this. She likes _gentleness_, she decides, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

"I like that. Boyfriend." Wally grins and kisses her chastely. She likes it too.

* * *

The next month is spent in the Cave with movies and game nights and sleepovers. They don't go on missions; the bad guys have bunkered down and been quiet since Savage's Light made its move. The Team doesn't mind. The recuperate.

Dick and Zatanna try and help Roy find the other Roy; Dick using the Batcave's computers, Zatanna using her magic. They don't get very far, and Roy just tries to hold on hope that he's still out there.

Wally and Artemis spend the month kissing, moving into dangerous territories and exploring one another's bodies. Artemis has seventy-four scars littered across her body, some deeper and darker than others. Wally has six. He doesn't mind them, though. Just kisses away phantom stings and insecurities and makes her feel good—_great—_about herself.

M'gann and Conner finish up their first semester, passing their exams easily and going to parties. They're high school kids for that month, and it's M'gann's wet dream and Conner's fuckin' nightmare. High school sucks, he finds out, but the kids don't, and that's what gets him through it.

Kaldur spends his free time in Atlantis, catching up with friends and his mother, seeing his queen pregnant and glowing. He thinks if he weren't a hero he's be a teacher there.

Rocket makes her mark on the Team. She doesn't bake or hack into top security facilities, but she's hilarious and brings a whole new mood to the Cave. The third week of their break is deemed Prank Week. Rocket wins easily, dying Artemis' hair purple, Wally's skin orange, putting salt in the sugar and vice versa, and ruining all of M'gann's cooking and more. Zatanna is the only one who almost beats her, Roy coming in third somehow.

The month of January is the best month of their lives, and although the third week is always Prank Week as long as there _is_ a team, the rest of their traditions and good times melt with the snow.

* * *

"_You promised."_

"I know," Artemis murmurs into the phone, cradling it against her shoulder. Her hand is cramping from pressing too hard, but she needs to finish the brainstorm for this essay or she'll never start _writing it._ "But I…I underestimated myself. I didn't realise there were all these _rules_ to essay writing. And we're not all speedsters, y'know."

"…_I know. But can't you take one night off? I thought we were going to see that play? I already bought the tickets."_

Artemis bites her lip, nearly dropping her phone when she moves and accidentally presses buttons on it. She pulls it away to make sure she didn't hang up or mute it, and then returns it to her shoulder. "Can't you ask Meg? Or even Zatanna?"

"_It's supposed to be a date. I'm not taking Megan or Zatanna to Beauty and the Beast. Then I'd have to be the beast."_

"Ha-ha," she murmurs, frustration bubbling up inside her. "Please don't be angry, Wally. I really need to finish this. Maybe…maybe you can come over in an hour? I know the time zones are different or whatever, but like…it'd be nice to see you."

He doesn't answer for a few moments, which prompts her to believe he's angry. He has every right to be angry, but…but she really needs to get at least _this_ done. It should only take her an hour, maybe two.

"_What is it? Like 8:30 there? How about I come by around 11?"_

Artemis breathes a sigh of relief, eyes burning. She feels stupid for nearly crying, but she's stressed and she knows he's upset but she'll make it up to him. "That's perfect. _You're_ perfect, Wall-man."

"_I know, babe,"_ he murmurs, hanging up. She presses end and rests the phone back on its charger. Then, she gets back to work on her brainstorm.

She's so into her work that she doesn't hear her window slipping open later. Wally coughs lowly, knowing her mother could still be awake, which is unlikely, but possible. Artemis swivels around in her seat, eyes wide. When her eyes land on Wally, she relaxes slightly. "Hey, boyfriend."

The corner of his lip twitches, and with her beckoning hands, Wally makes his way toward her, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. She smiles into the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip lightly before pulling away. "I'm almost finished, okay? Go lie down and I'll be there in like ten minutes."

She can see annoyance in his eyes, but he complies, flopping down onto her bed, kicking off his worn shoes and crossing his arms behind his head. "You're lucky I like you so much."

Artemis turns back to her paper, finishing the last bits. She knows it's been ten minutes, and soon, Wally's soft snores reach her. After looking over her work, Artemis places her pen down onto the desk and pulls on her pyjamas. She contemplates whether or not she should wear a bra, and then decides not to. Wally wouldn't mind.

It's a few minutes later that she's crawling into the bed next to him, her seventeen year old legs winding with his. It takes her a few seconds of wrestling with him and the blankets, but she manages to cover both him and herself.

Wally's eyes open slightly, cloudy and dark with sleep. "So much for making it up to me, huh?" He laughs quietly, slipping an arm around her and pulling her close. He knows how much she hates falling asleep looking at someone, but he ignores her squirming. Knowing she's fighting a losing battle, Artemis ceases her squirming and settles for kissing his chin.

"I'll help you out in the morning, champ."

"Your mom won't be here…?"

"Work," she mumbles, exhaustion taking its toll. She presses closer to him, shutting her eyes. "You're allowed to stay?"

"Mom think's I'm staying at Rob's," he nuzzles into her hair, inhaling the smell of her. "And it's a Saturday, so she won't call me till like…noon."

"Good," the blonde says. She waits a few minutes until his breathing is even and slowed. "Do you think you could love me, Wally?"

She says it so quietly that she doesn't think he'd hear, even if he were awake, but his lips ghost across her temple and a murmured, "Already do, idiot," catches her attention. She passes it off as sleep talking.

* * *

Artemis is on the beach when Zatanna comes running up, kicking sand everywhere, a frenzied and panicked look on her face. Normally, Artemis would be annoyed with this. With being bothered while she was trying to tan, to relax. Wally knew better than to come out and mess with her, fingers dancing across her sweat and oil-slicked skin, down toward her shorts, or M'gann with her lemonade. But when Zatanna drops to her knees next to Artemis, biting her lip and crying, the blonde can't be angry.

"I-," she stifles a sob, Artemis can see her throat working to hold it back, chin wobbling, "I can't d-d-do this anymore."

The archer has an idea as to what Zatanna is talking about. Months ago, after their Halloween excursion and after Zatara had been taken over by Doctor Fate, the brunette had kissed her. It's surprised Artemis so much that she hadn't reacted. She may have kissed back slightly, but by then Zatanna was pulling away, eyes bright with fear. When Artemis hadn't said anything, Zatanna had tried to do it again, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

The magician had been distraught, worried that Artemis would tell the others, but Artemis hadn't, and Zatanna had told her everything. How she liked girls, and how she missed her father.

Now, Artemis is worried, scrambling to sit up, sand sticking to her slick skin. "Z—what's the matter?"

She hiccups, burying her face in her hands, sand getting caught on the wetness of her tears. "I didn't mean for him to like me…"

Ah, Artemis thinks. Dick.

While Zatanna hiccups and tells her story, Artemis thinks back to the kiss she and the Boy Wonder had shared on New Year's. It'd been chaste, from what Artemis could tell, and when she'd asked Zatanna about it afterward, the girl had shrugged and muttered something about not wanting to be the only ones left out.

"-..And now, now he likes me and I don't know how to tell him that I don't—"

Artemis feels bad for her friend. She really, really does. "You just…need to tell him the truth. I know you're scared of what he'll think, but Dick is pretty accepting. Be honest with him, okay?"

The brunette lets out a shaky sigh, squeezing her eyes shut. "Gods, you're such a mom, Arty. Always giving good advice."

Artemis turns away from her, blush staining her cheeks. "Oh shut up."

"Thanks."

She turns to the girl once more, gives her a soft smile. "No problem, Zatanna."

* * *

When M'gann and Conner break up, Wally finds himself with a Superboy, a Boy Wonder and an Atlantean. They stay in Central while Zatanna, Artemis and Rocket mop up all of M'gann's tears and try to keep the girl cheerful.

By then, Artemis was taking less and less missions with the Team, focusing on her schooling, hoping to get good grades. Good enough to get a scholarship. So when M'gann and Conner had broken up, Artemis had been told through sobbing phone calls with M'gann which really told her nothing, and then a very colourful re-enactment from Wally, who had been present at the time. From what she understands, Conner was too focused on trying to get more of those patches, to find his other Clone, and work on his other powers. Apparently, this was stressful on M'gann, and the two had not spoken much the week previous, before lashing out at one another after a mission. Kaldur had to hold back M'gann from 'knocking his stupid Kryptonian head off' according to Wally.

Conner wasn't much better, apparently. He'd only cried once, and both Wally and Robin had to leave the room while Kaldur consoled him. Then, they promptly bought enough alcohol to drown his sorrows in, left to one of Roy's apartments, and drank themselves silly.

Artemis was very relieved when she found out Wally couldn't get drunk. A speedster boyfriend was bad enough, but a drunken one would end the world.

* * *

Things only go downhill from there. Artemis is forced to go on missions with the others, if only to help M'gann keep her mind off of things. Their missions get tougher with Klarion back on the move, his eyes specifically on Wally, always trying to catch him off-guard. Dick commented that Klarion seemed like a jealous boyfriend and Artemis should watch her back.

She should have taken his advice, she thinks.

* * *

When Barry Allen retires and asks Wally to take up the Flash mantle, Artemis tries not to think about how this is the end of their relationship.

Because if she's honest with herself—which she tries to be—they haven't been working for a while now. She's either too caught up in school work, or worried about working. She'd managed to get a job at Wal-Mart, and with working, school, and side missions, they really don't have time for one another. He comes over at night sometimes, and she'll take a train to Central on weekends, but it's hard and strained and not as fierce and fiery as it used to be.

Wally comes to her house one night. Her mother is out at the Bingo with one of her work friends, and Artemis had been showering when she felt his warm hands on her hips and his cool cheeks against her neck. "Mm, the water's nice."

Artemis jumps, spinning in his arms, shampoo bottle in hand. "You fucking scared me," she snaps, squirting the vanilla scented shampoo on his chest in retaliation. "That's not cool, Wally."

Her boyfriend grins, taking in her very naked, very wet form. "It's well worth it."

She wants to be angry at him, but she can't when he's pressing her against the cold shower wall, spreading her legs with his knee and biting her lip. She really, really can't be.

It's only when the water gets cold that they clean themselves off and step out of the shower. And the door is open.

"You left it open? Why? Mom could have come home and—"

"I closed that."

Her instincts kick in, and she pulls a towel around herself, securing it against her chest, while Wally wraps one around his waist. Faintly, she can hear the TV playing, but her mother wouldn't leave the door open if she were to come home. She wouldn't come in the bathroom if Artemis were showering. And she definitely wouldn't be playing the TV that loudly.

Wally is behind her, not touching her, but close enough that she can feel his warmth. Not having any weapons hidden in the washroom, Artemis grabs her nail file, hoping it'll do until she finds something else.

The two heroes creep into the hallway, Wally going left, checking out the bedrooms, while Artemis makes her way toward the living room and kitchen.

She barely makes it to the TV to shut it off when something sharp and painful wraps itself around her neck, pressing her against the wall. Her towel falls, leaving her backside in complete view. Someone giggles quietly, then calls, "You can come out now~!" Like they're playing a game. And the voice that says it is so familiar and grating on her nerves that her blood freezes.

It's magic around her neck, crackling and fizzing. She knows Klarion can burn away her flesh or slit her throat or god, even worse, but she's just held against the wall. She doesn't struggle.

Wally skids into the room, she can see the blur. He'd managed to slip a pair of shorts on, slung low on his wait, water droplets dripping from his hair. He fixes a heated glare on Klarion, baring his teeth. "Let her go."

"Ah, ah, ah!" He laughs, and she imagines him tilting his head back, his cat pressing against his leg. "Come closer and I'll crush her neck."

Despite everything she's been taught, her heart lurches in her chest, and the fear she hasn't felt in a while creeps up into her throat. "Wally…fight him…" She chokes out, gurgling when the magic tightens around her neck. She can feel blood in her mouth, the coppery feeling familiar.

She can see her boyfriend in her peripheral, torn between fighting Klarion and saving her. "I—" his voice cracks, and he steps back, freezing when the magic tightens again. "What do you want me to do?"

Klarion laughs again and Artemis feels magic crackle down her spine. "I don't like sharing my toys." Artemis knows he's referring to Wally. Wally's his fucking _toy._ And that's not—god, she needs to do something. Anything.

"Then _tell me_ what you want!" Wally snaps, clenching his fists. "How did you even—"

"I saw the way you protected her last time we fought. The way you touched her in that shower. It wasn't hard to find out that she was Sportsmaster's daughter. She fights just like him.

Artemis feels sick at the thought of him watching them in the shower. Their intimate touches were…

She wants to call out to him, tell him just to kill the fucking twit, but she's…she's scared. Like, palm-sweating, heart racing _terrified._

Artemis isn't entirely sure what happens next, but suddenly her towel is covering her again and Klarion is screaming and her couch is on fire and Zatara—Doctor Fate—is standing in her living room. Wally says something about calling the Watchtower, but Artemis doesn't listen to him. She wonders how she'll afford a new couch, how her mom will react. She wonders if this is going to work. If people are recognizing her fighting, knowing that she's Sportsmaster's daughter…

She can't do this.

* * *

She says to Wally, "I really love you," and she means it with all her heart. She loves this boy and probably always will, first loves and all, but she can't be with him when it puts her mother in danger. Can't be with him if she knows Klarion will come after her again. Can't be with him because he deserves someone who will shower him with love and be there when he needs them. He needs someone that'll run to him. Their relationship is one sided, distant, and cold.

She says, "You need someone warm and kind and I can't be that person for you."

Wally understands. Doesn't cry, or ask her if they'll have another chance. Just says, "I'm sorry," and she shrugs because what can they do?

* * *

Slowly, Wally stops coming on missions with them because he's the Flash, and Kaldur stays in Atlantis more, and Dick calls himself Nightwing. Zatanna and Rocket graduate to the League, and Conner and Megan don't stop holding on to the Team. They call themselves Young Justice now, and Artemis tries to smile more.

When Dick begins bringing others to the Team, Lagoon Boy, Beast Boy, Wonder Girl and Batgirl, Artemis asks him why he's letting kids fight a war they have no part in.

He gives her a look. A long, slow look that makes her think he's looking at her soul with those pretty blue eyes. When he speaks, he isn't cruel or sharp with her. He says, "Someone once gave me the chance to be more than just a kid swinging from a rope. I want to give someone else that chance."

The words mean more than that. Because she's sure that he means the whole Team. All the chances that brought them to be better people, greater heroes and closer friends. If they didn't, then Artemis might still be smoking behind the Seven Eleven and trying to take her father down.

She understands why Dick allows the kids to run off and be heroes, because they deserve the chance to be great. He's a leader, that boy.

* * *

So Artemis goes to Gotham University, teaches some of the new kids to fight hand to hand, helps Batgirl take down crime in Gotham when she's bored and she gives her mom a good life and gets to hold her little niece.

And maybe she's not with Wally, and maybe she's not the hero everyone thought she could be, but Artemis knows she's done enough. She fought her war and she won, and really, that's all she could hope for.


End file.
